Mr Lovely
by Lilian Dovah-Kenway
Summary: What happens if after Edward leaves Bella she doesn't become a 'Zombie? , as she calls it. What is after he leaves she becomes a new person? But a new person who's heart doesn't belong to him and finds a new love? Full Summary inside! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Okay, so I told you I had some Ideas on some new stories and here is a new one. Hope you like it. Please Review!

_Full Summary:__ What happens if after Edward leaves Bella she doesn't become a 'Zombie'? , as she calls it. What is after he leaves she becomes a new person? But a new person who's heart doesn't belong to him and finds a new love? Who is Bella's new person that she loves? And What if that new person that Bella loves now is a Salvatore? Find out which Salvatore brothers it is and what that persons story is to why they there, in my new story; "Mr. Lovely'. _

* * *

**o~O~o**

"…_**I just want to know today, know today, know today  
I just want to know something today  
I just want to know today, know today, know today  
Know that maybe I will be ok…"**_

_**Be Ok by Ingrid Michaelson**_

**o~O~o**

* * *

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

"**You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-" **

"**As long as it would be best for you," Edward interrupted me. **_**'I can't believe this is happening. He can't really be leaving me.' **_**I thought to myself.**

**He was now looking at the ground, deep into thought about something. He looked up at me. The once liquid, Beautiful, and golden eyes were now hard, stern, and a frozen solid. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He said the word slowly to me, as If he wanted me to remember each and every single word he said, as If I already didn't know what e was saying. I repeated the words in my mind.**

"**You… don't… You don't want me?" I said slowly.**

"**No." He said with no emotions in his eyes.**

"**Well, that changes things." I said, trying my best to think through the best possible way to get through this.**_** 'This changes everything…'**_

"**Bella?" He said my name with no such emotion.**

**I just smiled. "This certainly changes **_**everything**_**." I said still smiling. "You know what?" I asked him."**

**He just looked at me confused, so I took that as a 'What?'**

"**You are so right. You don't want me, so you know what, I don't care." I said. He looked at me surprised.**

"**This was not what you were expecting huh?" I said looking him straight in the eyes. He just nodded hi head 'no'. "Ha, well it was nice to know what being loved felt like, thank you for some of you time, or, well endless time." He looked at me with sad eyes.**

"**What? You said you don't want me no more, so guess what?" I paused. "I'm moving on; because it is obvious you have moved on." I said with a smile.**

"**Bella-"**

**I cut him off. "Save it Edward. Look I get it you don't love me, I will always love you in a way, but after today, that love isn't the same."**

"**Bella please, I didn't mean what I said." He had a sad look in his eyes.**

"**Oh really?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "So I suppose that what you said earlier was just you rehearsing lines from a play or something?" I said with some spitefulness.**

**He flinched a little at my words. "Bella, please I'm sorry. It's just I had no choice but to say them. I already put your life in danger by telling there was a world like this and bringing you into it."**

"**Save it Edward. Look no matter what, I would be in danger I'm accident prone." I said. "So, um. It was real nice getting to spend all that time with you, and it was real nice knowing you all, bye Edward. You just got dumped." I said walking back to my house. "and boy did it feel good to be the one to do it." I whispered knowing he could still hear me.**

**As I walked away I turned around one time to see him staring at me in amazement, I just smirked. "So long Edward! Adios! Sayonara! Ciao!** **Αντίο****! Bye!"**

**From that moment on, I was going to be a new and I'm proved person. Better, Faster, and Stronger. No one would be able to bring me down. Or so I hope.**

* * *

**Okay so I now this chapter is short, sorry. I just wanted to start it like this so that I know whether to continue or not. Please Review and tell me what you think! Gracias! Thank You!**

**Disclaimer:**

**LilyCullenSalvatore96[Lily](Me)****: If you haven't heard yet, I have token over the world of Twilight and The Vampire Diaries! Mwahahah!**

****Emmett and Damon walk into room****

**Damon: ****Oh My God! It's you! **Points finger at me****

**Lily:**** What about me? **

**Emmett:**** Hi! **Waves arm around like a dork****

**Lily: ****Hi! **Waves like dork back****

**Damon:**** Ha-ha. You're that friend of that girl with a name of a sparkly vampire in it. Psh, Loser. Ha-ha, you have that same name and temper problems, and you don't own twilight or the vampire diaries.**

**Lily:**** You did not just call me a loser! And I do won twilight, and yes we have met before.**

**Emmett:**** **Thinks for a minute** Hey! I happen to be one of those sparkly vampires.**

**Damon:**** Ha-ha! You're a pathetic sparkly vampire, and pathetic girl. **Laughs****

**Emmett:**** Look who's talking Mr. Weakened by the sun. Oh you did not just say that I'm pathetic!**

**Lily:**** What are you talking 'bout? I have you in my name too. Lily Cullen **_**Salvatore**__**!**_** And I'm not pathetic! And she does not have a temper problem either!**

**Damon:**** Sure you aren't and sure she doesn't. **Smiles evilly****

****Emmett attacks Damon and they are running around chasing each other****

**Lily:**** Guys quit it! Okay so I don't own anything! Please review! Thanks! **Runs after them** Guys WAIT UP! STOP FIGHTING!**

* * *

_**Please Review**_

_**Come on Press that button…**_

_**You know you want to….**_

_**Come on do it for me…**_

_**Press that very button down there and it will do wonders… :D**_


	2. Soul Sister

**Hey Y'all! It's mwah! The one and only LilyCullenSalvatore96 or you can just call me Lily or like my bff Erie Bear (Outsiders83) calls me; Lily Pad. :) Hope you like the chapter and VERY big thank you to EVERYONE who added me to favorites or alert and review my story. What you think means SO much to me! :D. **

_**Enjoy the story!**_

**o~O~o**

"_**Night is falling  
We come undone  
My heart is broken  
Yeah you're still my only one,  
But I got so many  
Things left to do  
I wanna feel like I've been through  
What you've been through,  
You are my first love  
Trust me I have tried  
But now I know I need to go  
Just spread my wings and fly.  
**__**CHORUS**__**:  
(So) Baby  
Let my love, Let my love go  
Baby  
Let me live, I've got to go  
Maybe  
One day I'll be yours who knows  
Baby  
My love, Let my love go…"**_

_**Kesha – Let Me Go**_

**o~O~o**

_**Previously on 'Mr. Lovely':**_

_**"Save it Edward. Look no matter what, I would be in danger I'm accident prone." I said. "So, um. It was real nice getting to spend all that time with you, and it was real nice knowing you all, bye Edward. You just got dumped." I said walking back to my house. "And boy did it feel good to be the one to do it." I whispered knowing he could still hear me.**_

_**As I walked away I turned around one time to see him staring at me in amazement, I just smirked. "So long Edward! Adios! Sayonara! Ciao! Αντίο ~ (avtio)! Bye!"**_

_**From that moment on, I was going to be a new and I'm proved person. Better, Faster, and Stronger. No one would be able to bring me down. Or so I hope.**_

**o~O~o**

**Now on 'Mr. Lovely':**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

**As I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling, I decided it was time for a whole new wardrobe. I took out most of my clothes and but them in a box. I just left some converse and some vans and a pair of boots and flats.**

"**I need to go shopping." I said to myself, with my hands on my hips while I was looking into my almost empty closet. I decided to go to Port Angeles to get some new clothes. I went to my drawer and looked under my undergarments to get my stash of money I had under it. **_**'Nobody dared to look in there.'**_** I smirked. When I got about two-hundred and twenty dollars from my dresser I went over to my desk and wrote a note for Charlie, incase he got home a little early and didn't find me here, and began to call everyone he knew including the police station.**

_**Dad,**_

_**I'm going to Port Angeles to go shopping for some new clothes. Don't worry about me being with Edward or sneaking or anything, we broke up today. So if you come home looking for me and I'm not here, Just call me and I will assure you I am safe, and yes I am capable of driving. I'm not on a suicide mission or anything. I'm just going out shopping. Incase I'm not home on time, there are some left over from last night. Just put them in the microwave to about a minute and thirty seconds and it should be warm enough.**_

_**Call me if you need anything (424-632-3843) **_~ [p.s. not an actual number… I think?]

_**Love Bella. XoXo **_

"**That should do it." I said while I folded the paper and taped it on the front door so if Charlie came home he would see the note and not go searching the house for me.**

**As I walked out of the house with my money and cell in my pocket, car keys in my hand and jacket hanging over my four-arm I walked out of the house making sure it was locked. When I was in the car I put my jacket down in the car and put my keys in the ignition and started the car. I turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs was on; Dinosaur by Kesha and started to sing along with the radio.**_**  
**_

"…_**D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur  
An O-L-D man, you're just an old man  
Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan**_

_**Mac on me and my friends, it's kind creepy  
You should be prowling around the old folks home  
Come on dude, leave us alone**_

At first we thought that it was kinda ill when  
We thought that you were like a billion  
And still I'm tryna make a killing  
Get back to the museum

D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur  
D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur  
An O-L-D man, you're just an old man  
Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan

that's what you are…  
You're pretty old

Not long till you're a senior citizen  
And you can strut around with that sexy tank of oxygen  
Honey, your toupee is falling to your left side  
Get up and go, bro, oh wait, you're fossilized

You sit down, buy me a martini  
Won't go away my hips aren't sinking  
Hey, you say, wanna come with me?  
I'm about to barf, seriously?

D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur  
D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur  
An O-L-D man, you're just an old man  
Hitting on me, what? You need a C.A.T. scan

that's what you are"

**The rest of the car drive there was filled by me singing to songs like Soldier by Ingrid Michaelson, Mr. Right by Meadowland, Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand, and Stereo Love by Edward Maya.**

**As I pulled up to the decent sized mall, I parked my truck towards the front. Then I grabbed my Jacket and took my keys and locked my door before closing it. I was walking to the mall when something caught my eye.**

**It looked like Edward from afar, but I couldn't be sure. So I just pretended I didn't see nothing at all and walked through the doors of the mall and as some as the I was inside I was engulfed in the warmth of the mall. I felt some pricks on the back of my neck, like the kind of pricks you get when someone is watching you. I just brushed it off. I went into the nearest clothing store. I gasped at what I saw, there in that one store was the one and only Alice. I stood there for a moment before quickly trying to get out with out her noticing.**

**With my luck though, she saw me and stared at me. I just turned on my heels and walked away as fast as I could. In my head I kept chanting; **_**'Please don't **__**let**__** her follow me. Please don't **__**have**__** her follow me. PLEASE!'**_

"**Bella!" Her little pixie-like voice followed me. "Bella, **_**please.**_** Wait!" She was begging me now. "Isabella Marie Swan get over here **_**now**_**." She emphasized the last word. **

**I left out and annoyed sigh and turned around to face the devil of a pixie.**

"**What do you want Alice?" I asked with no kind of emotion in me or in my expression.**

"**Bella-" She began but I cut her off.**

"**If you're here to apologize for your pathetic excuse of a brother, save it Alice. I don't need, nor do I want any kind of sympathy. I get it, he doesn't "Want me"" -I did quotation marks with my fingers and 'Want me'.-"But I really don't give a dang about him anymore. So please, spare me all the dang sympathy and all." I said giving her a stern look.**

"**Bella, please hear me out. I knew nothing about this until earlier when he decided he would. I guess he talked about it to Carlisle. But didn't see anything 'till earlier. Please, don't be mad at me."**

**I gave her a fake laugh. "Now why would I be mad?" sarcasm dripping on each word I said. "Because I was just skipping around and singing oh joy right after he tried to brake up with me, when I ended up breaking up with him! Oh yes, I was as happy a hobo winning the jackpot with a lottery ticket! Ha, why would I ever be mad at you for?"**

"**Bella please you have to understand." She was begging with her words and her eyes. "Please Bella, He gave none of us the choice of whether or not we wanted to go or not! Please, I love you as my own sister! **_**PLEASE!**_**" At this point some people were standing around watching us.**

"**WHAT! Are you enjoying the show!" I yelled at some of the nosy people. They all looked a bit scared at my outburst. Little by little they all walked away to do god knows what.**

"**Fine, all is forgiven between you and me. But still, the least you could have done is go to my house and try to help me out. Damn it Alice a phone call would have been nice too."**

**She just stood there looking slightly guilty. "I'm sorry, but in the…" She paused thinking of what to say instead of vision. "From what I saw you looked fine to me, heck you were smiling and had a smirk on your face."**

"**Look, I'm sorry for the outburst that I had earlier, I was acting on my emotions, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." I looked down slightly ashamed and a light blush spread on my checks. **

"**Its okay, what are soul sisters for."**

**o~O~o**

**Okay I'm sorry I stopped here, I wanted to go on some more but I had a time limit.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me and faved. me and A BIG thanks to those who review. Especially Twilightfreak79, Lily Cullen Salvatore ****WolfLover17****, ****MidnightForever17**** ,and ****Twilight Gleek****!**

**Review Please?**


	3. Moving Away

Hey! Yeah you! The person who is reading this! Just wanted to say 'THANK YOU!' you guys rock! I have had a big hit on this story. Even more, like almost double than my story 'My Love Story' and it has about 10 chapters! I only have 2 chapters up on here, well now 3 and I have now 13 reviews! I got that many on my other one once I was on chapter 4 or 5! You guys rock and I love y'all! (P.S. I have nothing to do so you might get a lot more updates 'cause I have a 3 day weekend because of Presidents day and plus it is raining, and it's windy, and I think I just heard thunder right now, so I have nothing else to do because I am stuck inside, and it is supposed to like this for a while for us southern-California People:P and they say 'California is always sunny.' But I kinda like when it rains. It's a break from the heat and the sun :P)

**Response to a Review:**

MidnightForever17: Yeah, I knew you guys would think that she would go to Mystic Falls because I have read a bunch of stories like that. So I decided to change it a bit, and have Bella live in Forks instead of moving to Mystic Falls. :)

_**Enjoy this chapter of 'Mr. Lovely'!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**o~O~o**

_Previously on Mr. Lovely :_

_"Bella please you have to understand." She was begging with her words and her eyes. "Please Bella, He gave none of us the choice of whether or not we wanted to go or not! Please, I love you as my own sister! PLEASE!" At this point some people were standing around watching us._

_"WHAT! Are you enjoying the show?" I yelled at some of the nosy people. They all looked a bit scared at my outburst. Little by little they all walked away to do god knows what._

_"Fine, all is forgiven between you and me. But still, the least you could have done is go to my house and try to help me out. Damn it Alice a phone call would have been nice too."_

_She just stood there looking slightly guilty. "I'm sorry, but in the…" She paused thinking of what to say instead of vision. "From what I saw you looked fine to me, heck you were smiling and had a smirk on your face."_

_"Look, I'm sorry for the outburst that I had earlier, I was acting on my emotions, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." I looked down slightly ashamed and a light blush spread on my checks. _

_"Its okay, what are soul sisters for."_

* * *

**o~O~o**

"…_**Sticks and stones will break your bones  
And leave them lying in the mud  
But you'll be scared when we're alone  
Like I might suck your blood  
And I could tell you a witch's spell  
But it just might blow your top  
And you start to run just as I'm having fun  
It's awfully hard to stop  
It's awfully hard to stop**__**…"**_

**Sticks and Stones – The Pierces**

**o~O~o**

* * *

_**Now on Mr. Lovely :**_

_**The Day before Edward leaves Bella…**_

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"**Stefan, when will you stop worrying so much? If you think we have caused too much commotion here then we will leave." Damon said.**

"**We? You mean you. **_**You **_**have cause too much of a commotion here. Not me, and not we****or **_**us**_**." I said looking my brother straight onto his Black eyes.**

"**Oh come on Stefan, don't act like it was all me. Aren't you afraid that all the little bunnies and other little animals here will get together and plan attack on you soon?" He said with sarcasm. "If you are so scared then perhaps we should move then?"**

"**Ha-ha." I said with no humor. "Moving would probably be the best for us. Besides I am kinda tired of this place. Too many memories. If we are to move let it be a small town." I said, trying to think of a small town that not many people know of.**

**I looked over to Damon to see him on his phone. '**_**I guess he is looking up some small towns to move to.'**_** I thought to myself.**

"**That I am doing St. Stefan." Damon said not looking up from his phone.**

'_**Darn, I forgot he can read my mind.'**_** I thought to myself again.**

"**Will you stop talking to your self?" Damon said with a smirk.**

"**You know, they say 'talking to ones self is a sign of a genius'." I said to him.**

**He looked up from his phone. "At least that what you tell your self." He said with a smirk.**

"**Oh. Just shut-up and look up a freakin' small town." I said, my temper rising at his annoying little corrections and having to be all mighty.**

"**Gasp. Did St. Stefan just almost cuss? Is the world coming to an end? No it couldn't be. Could it?" He said with a childish tone.**

"**Again I say, Shut-up and look up the stupid town." I said and it was noticeable that I was annoyed.**

"**Alright, alright." He said looking at his phone again. "What about Hell, Michigan?" He asked.**

"**Hell, Michigan? Are you kidding me Damon? Stop playing your little games and just look up a **_**real**_** place."**

"**But little brother, it is a real place." He said smiling at me.**

"**Yeah right Damon." I said eyeing him suspiciously.**

"**Yeah, see." He handed me his phone. I looked at his phone, and surely it was true.**

"**Um, just look up some where else." I said hesitantly.**

"**What ever you say your highness." He said with a slight bow. I just rolled my eyes at his answer.**

"**Hm, What 'bout Forks, Washington?" He asked again.**

"**What is up with these names of theses towns you are giving me?" I asked.**

"**It says it is 90 percent of the time either cloudy, raining, and sometimes snowing, and some times the sun will peek out every once in a while, it is a small town and is not too far from Seattle, and is surrounded my nature. So basically there are a lot of trees and it really green there. So what do you think?" He asked me.**

"**Hm, I guess we can go there." I thought about it some more. "Alright, Forks, Washington it is." I said, going onto my phone and booking a flight for tomorrow.**

"**Come on Damon; let's start packing some of our stuff."**

"**Yes sir!" He saluted me and had a smirk playing on his lips.**

"**Just shut-up and start getting ready. Our flight is in-" I paused looking at me phone for the time. It was 9:45pm. "Our flight is at 6:00 am so we have about nine hours to get ready. Makes some calls so we can have our cars over there and have send us some of furniture over there. Okay?"**

"**Alright, alright. Bossy today aren't we?" He said with his usual smirk. I just rolled my eyes and ran to my room to start packing most of my stuff. I packed my stuff slowly, wanting nothing more than to waste my time doing so than doing it quickly then having nothing to do. About an hour later, I was done packing only my clothes and my treasures.**

**After just sitting in my bed doing nothing more than staring at the wall for about two hours I decided to go hunting before we leave on a plane full of people.**

**As I ran down the stairs, I yelled to Damon that I was going for a hunt. **

**His reply was; "Yeah, yeah. Go Hunt your little bunny. If I were you I would watch it out there." He said with a serious tone.**

"**Why? What happened?" I asked.**

"**Nothing, I just think you should be careful because I think I saw some rouge bunnies circling the house." Once he had the last word out of this mouth he was doubled over in laughter. I just rolled my eyes and was about to leave when he interrupted me.**

"**Hold on Stefan!" He yelled to me. "I'm serious though, watch you back out there."**

**I just stared at him. "'Cause I think I saw some other animals of the forest out there with them waiting for you!" He was doubled over in laughter again, and I just rolled my eyes at him again and gave him a small push and ran out of the house.**

_**3 Hours Later**_

**Once I was fully satisfied I ran back to the house with my new found energy, I stopped at the front door and walked in at human pace.**

"**Damon?" I yelled. **

**No answer.**

"**Damon!" I yelled again.**

**No answer again.**

"**DAMON!" I yelled again.**

**Again no answer. So I ran to his room and there was no sign of him there. I went to the study room, not there either. I searched the whole house and not a sign or clue of where he was. So I called his phone.**

****Ringing** after about four rings he picked up.**

"**He-llo?"**

"**Where are you?" I asked.**

"**Well you went to go get a snack, so I decided what the heck, might as well go get a little snack myself."**

"**Damon." **

"**Don't worry Ma' I'm no where near town, and besides if I were I would just compel them to forget." I could hear the smirk in his voice.**

"**Damon, you know how I feel about doing that."**

"**Yeah, yeah. I heard that the first million times you told me. Wait what time is our flight?" He asked me.**

"**It's at six a.m. so in about 3 more hours we will be on our way to Forks, Washington."**

"**Thank god! I am so tired of these humans here, they having been tasting a bit blunt lately." He said.**

"**What ever, just be home by five-thirty."**

"**Yes mother." He said. I hung up the phone and ran to my room hoping to get a small nap before we fly off to a new place. A new begging.**

**As I laid my head on the pillow on my bed I feel asleep instantly.**

_**Two and a half hours later**_

**I was awoken by a harsh shaking. **

"**Stefan, Wake up already! If you don't hurry up we will be late for our flight!" Damon all but yelled into my ear.**

**I immediately bolted out of my bed.**

"**Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I yelled at him.**

"**Hey, I woke you up didn't I?" He said leaving my room.**

**I bolted around my room. Taking off my clothes and putting on a fresh set of clothes on. I put on a Green button up shirt, some dark washed jeans and some grey converse. I ran out side carrying only one bag of luggage and put in the trunk of the car and jumped into the car and slammed the door.**

"**You ready now little brother?" Damon asked me. I just glared at him. "Oh, look who got up on the wrong side of the bed?"**

"**Shut-up and drive." I said venomously.**

**Well that shut him up.**

_**Twenty-five minutes later**_

"**Finally, hurry up and go park the car so we can go. Hopefully were not late." I said to Damon as he drove around the parking lot.**

"**I'm going as fast as I can. Calm down." He said while concentrating on the cars in front of us.**

**Finally we found a parking spot and got our luggage and ran inside at a inhuman pace.**

"**Passport please." The lady at front desk said. Damon and I handed her our passports. "I'm sorry, your passports are expired. They expired a month ago." She said chewing on a piece of gum.**

**I ran my hand through my hair as she was chewing her gum.**

"**Listen," Damon said going up to her. She flinched back in fright. She looked him dead in the eyes.**

"**Damon-" He cut me by waving his hand not taking his eyes from her and said;**

"**Shush," Then I saw his eyes begin to get dialated. "You will let us in, and after you do so you will forget we were ever here." He said to her**

"**I will let you in and forget you were ever here." She said in daze.**

**After that she gave us our ticket and let us go through the security on board to the plane. Me and Damon went to our seat and were lucky because no one sat around us and we had a window seat, well I had a window seat.**

**As we took our seat I pulled out my iPod and listened to Ugly Girl by 100Monkeys. I saw their video for it online one time and I was laughing. As I was listening to the song I feel asleep, and could faintly remember seeing Damon flirting with a girl across from us. **_**'Give it a rest Damon and leave the girl alone.'**_** I thought, knowing he would hear me. After that was said I drifted off into sleep. **

**Only to what seemed to be only ten minutes I was woken up by Damon. **

"**Wake up Stefan; we are about to land in a few minutes."**

"**How long was I asleep?" I asked.**

"**About and hour and a half." He said while looking at me.**

"**Oh." Was my great response.**

**About ten minutes later the plane landed and we were getting out of the plane to go get our luggage. After we got our luggage and we headed out to get a cab. **

"**They weren't playing when they said it was mainly cloudy over here." Said Damon as he eyes the sky. **

"**Yeah, you got that right." I said in response.**

"**Aren't I always little brother?" He smirked at me. He then signaled for a cab, and right away we got one.**

"**Where to Mr." The cab driver said. I looked up and meet eyes with a man in his late twenties. He had hazel colored eyes, light tanned skin, and a walnut brown hair.**

"**Forks please." I said.**

"**Anywhere in particular?" He asked. As I looked around I found a paper displayed with his information. **

* * *

_**~John Miller~**_

**Birthday:**** Febuary8, 1984 ****Age:**** 27**

**Hair:**** Brown ****Eye color:**** Hazel **

**Cab # :**** 229B ****License #:**** 263TH83 ****Expires:**** December16, 2016**

* * *

"**Um, no-" Damon interrupted me.**

"**Yes, can you take us to the mall at Forks," He paused. "John?"**

"**Almighty Mr.?" **

"**Salvatore. Damon Salvatore." He paused and looked at me. "And this is my younger brother, Stefan." I rolled my eyes at the part when he said younger. He always had to have to bigger role than me.**

"**Okay, nice to meet y'all." John turned back into his seat and began to drive to the mall.**

**About fifteen minutes later we were arriving at the mall. We handed John his money and he gave a card to call him if we needed a cab again. I thanked him and he drove off to do whatever else he does.**

**I turned to see Damon already walking into the mall, and that's when I saw her. Thanks to my vampire vision I saw her clear as day. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes that had a sparkle to them. She had wavy brown hair that almost reached her waist, and pale skin that looked flawless. She was just gorgeous all in all.**

**She saw me then looked away and walked into the mall. I started her way and stood a couple feet from the door. She stopped and froze for a second as if she felt my stare, but she brushed it off and walked into the nearest store. I then walked into the mall and went into the store across from the one she went into which luckily happened to be a men clothing store. So while I was here I could watch her because I felt a sudden protectiveness for her, and I could shop for some warmer clothing. I watched as she walked in to the store she stood there frozen for a mere second then immediately turned on her heels to leave but a small pixie-like girl called after her.**

**"Bella!" Her little pixie-like voice yelled" Bella, please. Wait!" She was begging me now. "Isabella Marie Swan get over here now." She emphasized the last word. **

**She let out and annoyed sigh and turned around to face the devil of a pixie.**

**"What do you want Alice?" I asked with no kind of emotion in me or in my expression.**

**"Bella-" She began but I cut her off.**

**"If you're here to apologize for your pathetic excuse of a brother, save it Alice. I don't need, nor do I want any kind of sympathy. I get it, he doesn't "Want me"" -I did quotation marks with my fingers and 'Want me'.-"But I really don't give a dang about him anymore. So please, spare me all the dang sympathy and all." I said giving her a stern look.**

**"Bella, please hear me out. I knew nothing about this until earlier when he decided he would. I guess he talked about it to Carlisle. But didn't see anything 'till earlier. Please, don't be mad at me."**

**I gave her a fake laugh. "Now why would I be mad?" sarcasm dripping on each word I said. "Because I was just skipping around and singing oh joy right after he tried to brake up with me, when I ended up breaking up with him! Oh yes, I was as happy a hobo winning the jackpot with a lottery ticket! Ha, why would I ever be mad at you for?"**

**"Bella please you have to understand." She was begging with her words and her eyes. "Please Bella, He gave none of us the choice of whether or not we wanted to go or not! Please, I love you as my own sister! PLEASE!" At this point some people were standing around watching us.**

**"WHAT! Are you enjoying the show?" She yelled at some of the nosy people. They all looked a bit scared at her outburst. Little by little they all walked away.**

**"Fine, all is forgiven between you and me. But still, the least you could have done is go to my house and try to help me out. Damn it Alice a phone call would have been nice too." She looked on the verge of tears but held it in.**

**She just stood there looking slightly guilty. "I'm sorry, but in the…" She paused deep into thought for a second. "From what I saw you looked fine to me, heck you were smiling and had a smirk on your face."**

**"Look, I'm sorry for the outburst that I had earlier, I was acting on my emotions, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." She looked down slightly ashamed and a light blush spread on her checks. **

**"Its okay, what are soul sisters for." Said the little pixie girl Alice. Then they hugged each other.**

**I then turned my attention back on the rack in front of me. Trying to process what had happened to Bella. Why were they fighting? Why would this pixie girl Alice need to call her? And what did she mean by she **_**saw**_** her if she wasn't even there? So many unknown questions I want answers to. But may not get anytime soon.**

**o~O~o**

* * *

**Okay so this has to be the **_**longest chapter I have yet to write!**_** I wrote a chapter with 4,413 WORDS! Wow,See if you guys give me some love I will make my chapters more like this and try to update when needed to, I usually only do 1,400 words not I more than doubled it! Also when you review I might give you a sneak peak at the next chapter, just like how I did with some of my reviewers. ;) and you guys rock! I have had 567 hits on this story so far! And a big thanks to those of you who have Faved me or have put me on Alerts! You now who you are! Please review!**

**P.S. I have a poll up for this story to see how Stefan and Bella meet… Please answer the poll and which ever has the most will be how they meet.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

****Damon walks into room****

**LCS (Me):**** Hey Damon **looks at him suspiciously** what do **_**you**_** want?**

****Stefan walks in from behind Damon****

**Stefan:**** Go on tell her…**

**Damon:**** Why! **Stomps feet like a five year old****

**LCS:**** What? Tell who what?**

**Stefan:**_**Damon**_**…**

**Damon:**_**Fine! **_****mumbles something****

**LCS:**** **looks confused****

**Damon:**** I said I'm **mumbles****

**LCS:**** Damon I can't understand you.**

**Damon:**** I SAID I'M SORRY! There I said it.**

**LCS:**** **Gasps in shock** OH MY GOD! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! EVERYONE TAKE COVER! Oh My, I'M TO YOUNG AND PRETTY TO DIE!**

**Damon:**** So Do you accept my apology?**

**LCS:**** **Thinks for a second** Nope! **Skips off in the room****

**Damon:**** **Tries to run and attack me but Stefan hold him back while I go screaming around the room in a circle****

* * *

**Well as always I do ****NOT**** own twilight or The Vampire Diaries. But I will avenge and I will own it! MWA HA-**Cough, Cough** Hair ball xD**

**Review Please! You know you want to, and you know you want you chapters more like this! And I might even send you a sneak Peak! Love y'all!**


	4. Authors Note

Hello my fellow readers, This is **not** an Update, I don't like doing this but I must. I am very sorry that I haven't updated ANY of my stories lately because honestly I thought I was since I'm on vacation, but I am having a very busy summer as it seems for once. Like last week for instance, I went to Yosemite (Yo- Se- Meh- T) FROM Saturday to Monday. Before that I was doing my Hours for High School at my old Elementary School, I am in Softball at the park and now I'm going to be volunteering at the park for _**MORE**_ hours. :P Well, Anyway, I am working as fast as I can and Trying to get on my lap top every chance I get to work on my stories(Especially 'Being Crazy With The Cullen's' If you have any suggestions just PM me or tell me on a review and I will be sure to try to fit it somewhere0… Again I'm very Sorry! (:

Love Always, LilyCullenSalvatore96 :D


	5. Mysterious Greens Eyes

Heyy! Its me LilyCullenSalvatore96! With an UPDATE! Yay! I know what you must be thinking either _'Finally! I thought this chic was never gonna update!_' or _'OMG! Finally, an Update!' _Either way I'm really sorry I haven't updated any of my stories but I'm working as fast as my fingers can type.

_**On another Important Note: **__** I don't know which to do It was a tie with 'Bump Into Stefan in the mall…' and 'Bumping into Stefan in the Parking lot…' So I am somehow going to manage to do both… Don't ask me how I am just going to try my best..**_

Enjoy!

Previously on 'Mr. Lovely'

_**"Bella-" She began but I cut her off.**_

_**"If you're here to apologize for your pathetic excuse of a brother, save it Alice. I don't need, nor do I want any kind of sympathy. I get it, he doesn't "Want me"" -I did quotation marks with my fingers and 'Want me'.-"But I really don't give a dang about him anymore. So please, spare me all the dang sympathy and all." I said giving her a stern look.**_

_**"Bella, please hear me out. I knew nothing about this until earlier when he decided he would. I guess he talked about it to Carlisle. But didn't see anything 'till earlier. Please, don't be mad at me."**_

_**I gave her a fake laugh. "Now why would I be mad?" sarcasm dripping on each word she said. "Because I was just skipping around and singing oh joy right after he tried to brake up with me, when I ended up breaking up with him! Oh yes, I was as happy a hobo winning the jackpot with a lottery ticket! Ha, why would I ever be mad at you for?"**_

_**"Bella please you have to understand." She was begging with her words and her eyes. "Please Bella, He gave none of us the choice of whether or not we wanted to go or not! Please, I love you as my own sister! PLEASE!" At this point some people were standing around watching them.**_

_**"WHAT! Are you enjoying the show?" She yelled at some of the nosy people. They all looked a bit scared at her outburst. Little by little they all walked away.**_

_**"Fine, all is forgiven between you and me. But still, the least you could have done is go to my house and try to help me out. Damn it Alice a phone call would have been nice too." She looked on the verge of tears but held it in.**_

_**She just stood there looking slightly guilty. "I'm sorry, but in the…" She paused deep into thought for a second. "From what I saw you looked fine to me, heck you were smiling and had a smirk on your face."**_

_**"Look, I'm sorry for the outburst that I had earlier, I was acting on my emotions, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." She looked down slightly ashamed and a light blush spread on her checks. **_

_**"Its okay, what are soul sisters for." Said the little pixie girl Alice. Then they hugged each other.**_

_**I then turned my attention back on the rack in front of me. Trying to process what had happened to Bella. Why were they fighting? Why would this pixie girl Alice need to call her? And what did she mean by she saw her if she wasn't even there? So many unknown questions I want answers to. But may not get anytime soon.**_

**o~O~o**

"…_**you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did**_

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know-

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know-…"

_**Impossible ~ Shontelle**_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"SO, Um I gotta get going before Edward decides to drop by and knows I'm talking to you." She took out a paper and a small pen and wrote on it, "Here, you can always contact me by here."

I looked at the paper and sure enough there was a phone number and a e-mail address. It read:

Cell Number: [562] 364-2739

E-mail:

Back up E-mail:

"FourtuneTellingPixie? Really Alice" I said smiling.

"Well, not like anyone's gonna take it seriously. With all these Vampire books they will just think I am a big vamp fan even though I'm not, well except for my very sexy and handsome vamp of a hubby." She said wiggling her eye brows.

"O-kay?"

"Well I hope to hear from you soon. By Bella!" She gave me a long hard hug.

"Alice, I can't… Breath…" I rasped

"Oh, I'm sorry. I for got you can't take a hug from a super strong bad ass Vamp-"

"Alice!" I whisper yelled.

"Whoops! I almost spilled the beans! Anyway I will miss you, be sure to inform me on what your up to at least 4 times a week!" she gave me a light hug and a kiss on the check before handing me all three bags she had in her hands and skipped off to where I seen Jasper.

I waved bye to him and he nodded his head with a smile and turned away, no doubt going home to leave with the rest of the Cullens. I sighed and turned around, Then I remembered that Alice had gave me bags and boy were they heavy.

"What did she put in here, bricks?" I asked myself as I walked to a nearby bench. Then I got a tingling feeling like someone was watching me. I looked around and saw nobody looking at me so I jus brushed it off and continued towards the bench and set the bags down. As I looked through a Purple bag with green and Yellow swirls on it I saw a bunch of clothes.

"You gotta be kidding me." I said to my self again. "Wow, Swan. Pull yourself together, now your talking to yourself." I got up and took all my bags up in my arms and I bumped in to somebody and all my bags wents flying everywhere along with the clothes in them.

"Oh My Goddness, I'm so sorry." I said to the mystery person.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going." I looked up meet a with a very handsome green eyed man. "Here you go Ma'am." He said handing me my bags. "Sorry again." He said then he left.

'Well that was weird.' I thought to my self.

I walked over to the food court to buy my a cup of lemonade from 'Hot Dog on a Stick.' After that I went over to some pizza place and grabbed a slice of cheese pizza and went to sit down.

"Hey, Mind I f I sit with you, all the other seats are taken." I looked p to meet eyes with a Carmel colored girl with beautiful green eyes and a polite smile on her lips.

"Um, Sure." I said

"Hi, I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett." She said with a smile.

"Hi, My Name is Isabella Swan, But just call me Bella." I said back to her.

"Are you new to around here?" I asked her taking in her dress attire, a bit too summer for forks.

"Oh, Yeah. I just moved down here to live with my aunt and uncle."

"Oh , That's Cool."

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be going to Forks High School are you?" She asked a bit nervous.

"Um, yeah. I go there."

"Oh, Thank goodness, at least I'll know one person."

"What grade are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm a Sophomore."

"Oh My Gosh! Me too." I said

"OMG, That's so awesome! Hopefully we can be friends!"

"Totally!" I said. "Well it was nice meeting you Bonnie, I love your name by the way, but I got to be heading home now before it gets too dark, you should be too." I said as I stood up.

"Wait," Bonnie said going through her bag. "Here." She handed me a folded piece of paper. "Call me or text me when ever you like, maybe we can go to school together." She said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that. See you soon Bonnie!" I waved at her.

"Okay, See you later Bella!" she yelled back.

I smiled as I walked away. 'Finally, I made a friend with out scaring her away.' I said doing a victory dance in my head. As I walked out said the cool breeze made me pull my jacket closer to me. As I walked I looking at my feet, which was a mistake because I bumped into a person and there I got landing flat on my butt.

"Ouch." Me and the person I bumped into said.

"You Know, we have to stop meeting like this." Said the other voice, I recognized that voice. I looked up and sure enough it was the same green eyed man from the mall.

"I'm sorry." I said. As he stood up he offered me his hand and I took it as he helped me up the ground.

"Here you go." He said handing me my bags. As I took him in I noticed he was really handsome and had the most beautiful striking green eyes that kinda reminded me of Bonnie. As I took bags from him I said a small thank you.

"Hi, I'm Stefan. Sorry we have to keep bumping into each other to meet." He said with a sheepish look in his eyes.

"Its okay." I said. "I'm used to falling, It come with great 'ol mighty gift of being clumsy and accident prone." I said with a small laugh.

He laughed at that. "Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. My Name is Isabella, but just call me Bella." I said with a friendly smile.

"Well, It's nice to meet you Bella. See you around maybe." He said strutting away. 'He could Seriously be a model from run way show in Paris or something.'

As I got in my car I put my bags to the passenger seat and shut the door to prevent any cold air from coming in to my fairly warm truck. I called Charlie to tell him I was on my way home and I'd be there in about 10 to 15 minutes.

"Okay, drive safely. Love you Bells."

"Okay, I will. Love you too Dad." I said as I hung up and turned on the radio to the car as I drove out of the parking lot. On The way home I was listening to Tattoo by Jordan Sparks;

"_**No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire, sooner or later  
I get what I'm asking for**_

No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
The truth is a stranger, soul is in danger  
I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back, got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you

Sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could stop

Admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I've gotta be strong  
And leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
[ From: . ]  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back, got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
There's still a part of me in you

I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do

Can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back, got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realized nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back, got a new direction  
I loved you once and I needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you"

The drive home consisted of Jordan Sparks, Selena Gomez's Love you Like a Love Song, Adele's Rolling in the deep and of Shinedown's Second Chance.

As I pulled up to the house Charlie's cruiser wasn't there yet which meant I still had time to cook dinner. Some yummy Spaghettis would be better and quicker choice. As I got all my ingredients and got the meal ready I could hear the now soothing sound of rain softly hitting the roof and windows. Right as I sat the plates down Charlie came through the door.

"Mmm, That smells good Bells. Whatcha make?" He asked.

"I made some spaghetti and meatballs" I said as I poured myself a cup of coke. "What do you want to drink?" I asked.

"Just give me a cup of some coke too please." He said as he went to wash his hands in the sink.

As we sat down to eat the small talk began.

"So, how was your day at the mall Bells?" He asked while he stuffed his mouth with spaghetti.

"It was great actually. I meet a couple new friends, one that I know of is a new student so I'm gonna show her around." I said smiling and eating my spaghetti.

"Oh, That's nice. Bennett Right?" He asked "Or Salvatore?"

"Um, Bennett, Bonnie Bennett. She's a real nice girl and I think we can be really good friends." I said smiling.

"Its good to know that your making new friends and not just cooped up with that Cullen kid." I almost spit out my drink when he said and I started coughing.

"You okay there Bells?" Charlie said Worry clear in his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just chocked on my drink." I said as I got up to clean my dish.

"Just leave it there Bells, I'll do them, you go on ahead."

"Okay Dad, Love you." I said as I went to kiss his check. "I'm gonna call it a night." I said adding a yawn to make it more evident.

"Okay, Love you too Bells. Sleep tight." He said as I went upstairs to get changed up and brush my teeth.

I got Bonnie's number out from my pocket. 'Its only 9:00pm Its not that late.

**Hey Bonnie, Its Me Bella. Just wanted to say Hi.**

**~Belly Boo **_(P.S. Emmett put that there ;] )_

_**Hey Bella, Yeah um. I was wondering if you wanted to catch a ride with me in the morning to school?**_

_**~Bon Bon**_

**Yeah, Sure. That would be awesome. Just swing by at 1833 Vaughn Ave. :)**

**~Belly Boo**

_**Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Night Belly Boo ;)**_

_**~Bon Bon**_

**Okay. Night Bon Bon x)**

**~Belly Boo**

As I put my phone to charge I lay down I couldn't wait for a new day that was tomorrow. Shows him for trying to dump me.

o~O~o

LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! I BROKE MY OWN RECORD BY… A LOT!

Okay, I hoped you liked the chapter; I spent almost all day working on it from 9:55 am to 1:25pm, I just hoped that it was worth the almost _five_ hours I spent on it and tell you that I have a new poll up and I was just wondering If it should keep it BellaxStefan or BellaxDamon or BellaxDamon and Stefan just a really good friend and helps her through the brake up… I noticed there aren't too many StefanxBella so that's why I gave it a shot. Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't review I won't know to send you a sneak peak of the next chapter… Love you!

_**Thanks To:**_

_**Lily CullenSalvatore**_~Review (p.s. Check out her awesome stories!)

_**twilightfreak79~**_ Review

_**TwilightLuver96**_~Review

_**Sakura Lisel**_~Review

**DeathDaisy**~Review

**Ashrachellexx**~Review

**Posiden'sdaughter**~Review

**Stina222**~Review

**The Red Teardrop**~Review

**DamonxBella**~Review

**&& cottoncandybl52**~Review

THANKS YOU GUYS!

~LilyCullenSalvatore96 3 xoxo


	6. My First

Hello my fellow readers! I AM VERY SORRY that I haven't updated ANY of my stories in a VERY long time but I decided since It was my Birthday tomorrow(10/27) That I would update as a present to you guys and myself because I have been trying to update every story. :P

o~O~o

**Previously on Mr. Lovely:**

_"Its good to know that your making new friends and not just cooped up with that Cullen kid." I almost spit out my drink when he said and I started coughing._

_"You okay there Bells?" Charlie said Worry clear in his face._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Just chocked on my drink." I said as I got up to clean my dish._

_"Just leave it there Bells, I'll do them, you go on ahead."_

_"Okay Dad, Love you." I said as I went to kiss his check. "I'm gonna call it a night." I said adding a yawn to make it more evident._

_"Okay, Love you too Bells. Sleep tight." He said as I went upstairs to get changed up and brush my teeth._

_I got Bonnie's number out from my pocket. 'Its only 9:00pm Its not that late._

_**Hey Bonnie, Its Me Bella. Just wanted to say Hi.**_

_**~Belly Boo **(P.S. Emmett put that there ;] )_

_**Hey Bella, Yeah um. I was wondering if you wanted to catch a ride with me in the morning to school?**_

_**~Bon Bon**_

_**Yeah, Sure. That would be awesome. Just swing by at 1833 Vaughn Ave. :)**_

_**~Belly Boo**_

_**Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Night Belly Boo ;)**_

_**~Bon Bon**_

_**Okay. Night Bon Bon x)**_

_**~Belly Boo**_

**As I put my phone to charge I lay down I couldn't wait for a new day that was tomorrow. Shows him for trying to dump me.**

**o~O~o**

"_Wanna find some boy, rip his heart right out  
First man I see, gonna take him down  
It ain't the Christian thing to do, they say  
But someone, some where's gotta pa-ay_

And if it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be songs like this  
And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong  
I wouldn't go off like this  
Yeah, even I'm surprised  
How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips  
If it wasn't for guys like you  
There wouldn't be songs like this…"

Songs Like This by Carrie Underwood 

**o~O~o**

_**Now on Mr. Lovely:**_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

_I stood in the middle of a meadow, but as I looked around, I noticed it was, well used to be our Meadow. I sat down cross legged in the grass for a moment and thought to myself._

"_How the heck did I get here?" I said out loud._

_Then I heard a crack, like if someone stepped on a twig._

"_Hello? Is anyone out there?" It was quiet for a moment. "HELLO?" I said a little louder. Then that's when I saw something, or rather someone. As they walked towards me I made out the silhouette of what I could see. Tall, Kinda muscular, Longish kinda hair, its looked kinda like a mixture of Browns, Gold, and Reds. It looked vaguely familiar._

"_Edward? Is that you out there?"_

_As the person appeared closer I looked at the face and saw…_

_**Beep ,Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep**_

'_Ugh, what is that annoying noise!"_

I opened my eyes and at my window I saw either a black crow or raven. Whatever it was was just starring at me. A shiver went down my spine as I looked into its black beady eyes. I got up from my bed and went to my window to shoo it away, but about the time I got up It just vanished.

"That was weird." As I looked at the clock it read 6:35. "Better get ready." I sighed. As I went to the closet I got a text on my phone.

_**Wear the orange Sweater cardigan, dark skinny jeans and the black ankle boots. Oh and Make your hair a light wave with the brown hat and wear that Black, cream, and brown bag too! (: ILY! 3**_

_**~Alice xoxo**_

"Okay, Looks like I'm gonna wear that today." I said as I rummaged through the bags Alice gave to look for the outfit, then did my hair in about 15 Minutes and I was done and ready.

_**I'm outside (:**_

_**~Bon Bon**_

**Okay, Give me a min to get my bag (:**

**~BellyBoo**

As I grabbed my bag I grabbed a granola bar and made my way out to Bonnie's car.

"Hey!" Said Bonnie Excitedly/

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"You ready to go?" She asked

"Yeah, Lets do this."

"I LOVE your outfit by the way."

"Thanks," I said with a light blush, "I Like yours too." I said giving her a smile.

"Lets hit the road!" She said as she sped off onto not only hers, but my first day of school with out _him._

o~O~o

Okay, I know its short but something's better than nothing. I will post the Pics of her outfits up soon hopefully!

Thanks to all you who reviewed and liked my story! & check out Lily CullenSalvatore's Stories by the way too!

~LilyCullenSalvatore96


	7. First Day Back

**Hey, it's me Lily. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My computer got a virus and no longer works, so I have to wait until taxes to maybe get a new one. So I am using my cousins' laptop for now. Oh and I have decided on making it Bella&Stefan and Bonnie&Damon, and I'm gonna make a sequel of how it would have been if Bella chose Damon instead. How would you guys think of that? It would have to be after I'm done with this story because I'm busy as it is already. :) **

_**I don't own anything but the plot (: the characters and stuff go to L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer**_

_Previously on Mr. Lovely_

"_I'm outside (:_

_~Bon Bon_

_Okay, Give me a min to get my bag (:_

_~BellyBoo_

_As I grabbed my bag I grabbed a granola bar and made my way out to Bonnie's car._

_"Hey!" Said Bonnie Excitedly/_

_"Hey." I said with a smile._

_"You ready to go?" She asked_

_"Yeah, Lets do this."_

_"I LOVE your outfit by the way."_

_"Thanks," I said with a light blush, "I Like yours too." I said giving her a smile._

_"Lets hit the road!" She said as she sped off onto not only hers, but my first day of school with out _him_."_

**o-O-o**

"…**And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around**

****

And our love is pastured such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues strong  
But it's always darkest before the dawn…"

**Florence + The Machine - Shake It Out**

**o-O-o**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"**Alright, seeing as I am the only person you know I will be your guide." I said with a smile.**

**Bonnie took a breath in and held it before letting it go, she was taking in the school and the student surrounding it. "Okay, lets go!"**

"**Let's go get your schedule and I'll show you around. Okay?" I said as we walked to the office.**

"**Why is everyone looking at us?" Bonnie whispered in my ear**

"**Reason 1 being that you're the new girl here and that only happens every once in a blue moon, the last new student here was me last year. Or Reason 2 might be because I am a whole new person, last time they saw me I was in just jeans, T-shirts, and sneakers. This is a new me." I said with a smile. "Alright, this is the office, lets go in, you'll like Mrs. Cope, she is a very nice women."**

**As soon as I walked in I was greeted my stares.**

"**Are you the new students? I wasn't informed there were two girls just one girl and two young men, oh my." Mrs. Cope said fiddling through papers.**

"**No, Mrs. Cope just one." I said walking up to the counter.**

"**Why, I know that voice from somewhere." She put her finger on her lips.**

"**Isabella? Is that you? Why you looked so different, I didn't recognize you!" She said look over my clothes. "More gorgeous than ever I see." She said making me blush a light tint of pink.**

"**Th- this is Bonnie." I stammered. "She's our new student here." I said with a small smile.**

"**Why hello Bonnie. Its nice to finally meet you, I see you got yourself a good taste in friends, Miss Isabella here is the sweetest girl I know." She said smiling at her as she went through papers. "Aha, here it is. You schedule and a map of the school, though I know Bella here will help you around."**

"**Alrighty , bye Mrs. Cope, see you later." I said as we walked out.**

"**It was nice meeting you Mrs. Cope." Bonnie said before we walked out into the hallway.**

"**Your actually lucky, today is a nice day. We usually don't get this kind of weather here very often." I said. "Here, let me see your schedule." I said with my hand out.**

"**Here, hopefully we at least one class together."**

"**Well, your in luck. We have almost every class together, except for our 6th period, you have debate, I have art. Oh and the way our schedule works is kinda weird at first, but you'll get used to it. On Monday we have all 8 of our classes, on Tuesdays and Thursdays we have all our odd classes, which are 1st, 3rd, nutrition, 5th, lunch, and 7th. On Wednesdays and Fridays we have our evens which are 2nd, 4th, nutrition, 6th, lunch, then if you need the extra help the final period is tutorial to help with whatever class you need to improve your grade on, if not and your grades are fine which is a's and b's and maybe one c, but if not you have to stay, you are welcome to leave or just chill around school. WOW THAT WAS A LOT TO SAY." I said out of breath.**

"**I was worried their for a moment you looked like you were bout to explode." Bonnie said giggling.**

"**Ha-ha, very funny." I said sarcastically with a smile. Right as I finished that a green eyed man came thorough the hallway with a just as handsome looking man with blue eyes, they looked like they could be brothers. The green eyed on looked familiar he seemed more friendly looking than the Blue eyed one. The blue eyed one looked more dangerous and cocky. They both looked our way and looked at Bonnie as if surprised. Then at me, the green eyed ones eyes pierced right through me, as if he were looking at my soul. When I finally pulled away the blue eyed one looked at me, doing the same look but sent shivers down my back so I looked away and to Bonnie.**

**To My surprise she was looking at them with complete shock.**

"**Do you know them?" I whispered to her, when I looked over I seen the blue eyed one coming our way and the green eyed one following.**

"**Hello my little bird." The blue eyed one said to Bonnie, then looked at me. "Who's your little friend here?" He said looking at me. "The names Damon Salvatore, who are you?" He said extending his hand to me.**

"**Bella, Bella Swan." I said extending my hand into his firm warm one. To my surprise he took my hand and kissed back of my hand.**

"**Pleasure to meet you Miss Swan."**

"**This is my little brother, Saint Stefan." He said with a smirk as he let go of my hand. _Stefan_ as I now know his as glared at his brother then turned to me.**

"**My Name is Stefan, Stefan Salvatore," He too extended his hand to do the same as his brother. **

"**My _brother _here and I are new to here, but we see you've met our old friend Bonnie." Said Damon. "Bonnie, what a pleasure to see you little bird."**

"**You guys know each other?" I said.**

"**Yes, yes. We both come from the same town. Mystic Falls, Virginia. Right Bonnie?"**

"**Uh, yeah." She said looking at them in disbelief.**

"**_Saved by the bell"_ I thought. "Well, that's the bell, that's our cue to leave."**

"**Wait, you can't get rid of us that easily." Damon said with a smirk.**

"**Watch us." I said turning around and walking away.**

**I could have sworn I heard Stefan say "Way to go Damon we just scared another human."**

"_**What do they mean Human? Aren't they humans too?"**_

**o~O~o**

I know it was short but its all I could stir up in 2 hours, it way seem like a while to work on it, but I get distracted easily. What did you think? Hope like my idea from what I said at the top. Please review and leave me a comment about what you think? Good. Bad. I don't care, so long as it will help me to improve. And sorry about the long delay and wait. Hope I didn't lose any readers!

Review away!

V

V click that button

V

V You know you want to

V


End file.
